Los hermanos de Sunagakure
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Gaara, Temari y Kankuro encuentran albumes de fotos dando lugar a una linda experiencia familiar. Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.


**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer profundamente a quienes leyeron y comentaron mi fic pasado, significo mucho para mí ya que fue el primero que he hecho así que de corazón ¡GRACIAS!**

**En esta ocasión decidí hacer un fic acerca de 3 hermanos que personalmente adoro, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. **

**(¡Ya comienza!) Ok! ¡Disfruten!**

Gaara estaba en su oficina, como de costumbre tenía muchos papales que tenía que atender, no podía entender como la gente solicitaba tantas cosas y para colmo cosas un tanto ridículas como "Kazekage-sama solicito que envié una patrulla a mi casa porque he sentido que me observan", Gaara solo podía suspirar ante tal situación.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Qué tal va todo?- Pregunto Temari mientras entraba a la oficina- aunque por la mirada que tienes supongo que no va muy bien que digamos- rio.

-Oe Gaara con esa cara alguien podría quedarse dormido de solo verte- esta vez hablo Kankuro que entro justo detrás de Temari.

- ¿Qué necesitan? –dijo Gaara un tanto molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

Temari lo miro de manera amenazante, haciendo que incluso el siendo Kazekage se hiciera un poco más pequeño en su silla – ¿qué no podemos visitar a nuestro hermanito?

-Además Temari encontró unos viejos álbumes de fotos y quiere que los veamos juntos- contesto Kankuro, recibiendo como respuesta un librazo por parte de Temari- ¿¡Eso porque!?

-¡Era una sorpresa baka!... entonces ¿estás de acuerdo Gaara?- dijo con una sonrisa

Gaara miró hacia el bonche de papeles que tenía delante, se fijo en la siguiente petición "Kazekage-sama ¿habrá una posibilidad de que mi casa no se vea tan afectada por las tormentas de arena? "¡Estamos en el desierto por Kami!" pensó y sin dudarlo asintió a la pregunta de Temari.

-¡Perfecto!-aplaudió mientras jalaba a Kankuro de la oreja y se sentaban en un sillón.

-¡suelta!- Kankuro logro zafar su roja oreja de la mano de Temari y comenzó a sobarla.

Gaara solo miraba a sus hermanos y suspiro antes de sentarse entre los dos.

Temari abrió el álbum y comenzó a ojearlo –Ow ¡Kankuro eras un travieso!- se rio mientras veía una foto de él intentando subir un árbol.

-Ah… creo se me había atorado algo ahí arriba y lo intentaba bajar-decía mientras volteaba a otros lados para intentar disimular el sonrojo en su cara

-claro claro… bien sigamos – una fotografía de ella posando para la foto de niña hizo que se le subiera el color a la cara e intento cambiar la pagina rápidamente, pero un pequeño hilo de arena se lo impidió.

-¡Jajá! Temari siempre de fotogénica – rio Kankuro pero el pobre solo recibió un coscorrón de parte de la chica.

Ella miro a Gaara y vio como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, haciéndola sentir bien ya que casi nunca veía sonreír a su hermano menor, al menos estaba valiendo la pena.

Continuo cambiando las páginas, muchas mostraban a Temari o Kankuro haciendo algo gracioso lo cual sacaba risas y carcajadas (de Kankuro) de los hermanos, incluso Gaara sonreía y soltaba una que otra risa. Así pasaba el tiempo, terminaron un álbum completo y siguieron con el siguiente –Ow mira el pequeño Gaarita con su osito que le regalamos - dijo Kankuro mientras apretaba los cachetes del menor.

-No me llames Gaarita – dijo el Kazekage mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano, miro a la foto y recordó aquella época en donde se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, y que ese oso había sido su único compañero en sus travesías, estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón cuando de momento recordó que no siempre estuvo totalmente solo, cuando podían sus hermanos pasaban el tiempo con él y que Kankuro y Temari le habían dado ese oso en una ocasión que se fueron por mucho tiempo a una misión.

*FLASHBACK

- ¡Kankuro ten más cuidado por poco tiras a Gaara! – decía Temari

- No es para tanto, ¿verdad Gaara?- dirigiéndose al menor que reía sentado en el piso.

Kankuro lo ayudo a levantarse y siguieron correteando por ahí, a pesar de que era mucho mayor que él se divertía de igual manera, Temari se unió a la persecución haciendo que Gaara riera más.

-¡Temari, Kankuro! Rápido tienen que irse ya, dejen de perder el tiempo – un hombre interrumpió.

Gaara bajo la mirada mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

- ¡Hermanito ven aquí! – Le gritaron en conjunto Kankuro y Temari – sé que es una largo tiempo que estaremos lejos, pero queremos que sepas que no estarás solo – le dijo Temari mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa – mira es un pequeño obsequio que Kankuro y yo te hicimos para que nos recuerdes – le dijo mientras le daba un oso de peluche y le dirigía una sonrisa, Kankuro acarició su cabello.

Gaara se sonrojo y abrazo a sus hermanos.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Gaara sonrió y se quedo sentado con ellos

- Por cierto ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunto Temari

- ¿Qué no te has fijado en su cama? Cada que se levanta lo esconde entre sus sabanas- dijo Kankuro riendo discretamente (o al menos el creía que lo hacía así)

Gaara le dirigió una mirada que hubiera sido más amenazante si no fuera porque tenía la cara del mismo color de su cabello – que lastima Kankuro pero escuche que el Kazekage te asigno varias misiones rango D, creo que varios ciudadanos requieren que alguien cuide de sus hijos – Kankuro se paralizo, miro a su hermano y vio como se reía discretamente – No lo harías verdad hermanito, es decir el Kazekage tiene buen corazón - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

Temari veía fascinada la imagen de sus dos hermanos, hacia mucho que no podía estar con ambos sin preocupaciones ni mucho menos estar cerca de Gaara sin que su padre se los impidiese – Muy bien, tranquilos ustedes dos, yo que Tu Kankuro me media al momento de hablar – cambio de pagina para encontrarse con una imagen de Gaara y Kankuro de niños. Los dos se pusieron rojos de golpe, la razón era porque en la foto estaban ellos pero solo tapados con una toalla, ya que parecían haber salido apenas del baño.

Temari reía fuertemente mientras abrazaba a sus dos hermanos que estaban más rojos que el cabello de Gaara (y eso ya era mucho)

-O…Ok, veamos la siguiente – Dijo Gaara nerviosamente mientras cambiaba de página, la siguiente hizo que Gaara se doblara por la risa que le causo – ¡Temari ese abanico no siempre te quiso!

La chica volteo a ver una foto en donde se encontraba ella intentando levantar el abanico que ahora llevaba a todo lados – a jajá – rio de manera nerviosa - ¿que a ti no te paso que no pudieras cargar tu calabaza? O ¿a ti Kankuro con tus marionetas?

-Yo siempre pude cargar mi calabaza – dijo mientras sonreía

- Y yo siempre hice marionetas de acuerdo a mi tamaño – reía viendo la cara de su hermana.

-Co…como sea, sigamos – dijo cambiando de página.

Las siguientes imágenes mostraban a Kankuro y Temari con Karura y su padre, ella no hizo énfasis en estas ya que no le gustaba que no estuviera Gaara. Llegaron a la última foto, era reciente puesto que Gaara usaba el traje de Kazekage, en ella estaban los tres.

-Recuerdo ese día, fue cuando te convertiste en Kazekage ¿lo recuerdas Gaara?

- No creo que pueda olvidarlo, fue la consumación de toda su perseverancia por ser mejor persona – contesto Kankuro.

Gaara sonrió ante ese recuerdo – jamás lo olvidaré, hermanos… Arigato.

- Pequeño Gaara – dijeron ambos y lo abrazaron, Gaara se sonrojó.

Temari tomo los álbumes y se levanto – muy bien iré a preparar la comida, deben de estar hambrientos, mas tu Kankuro

-Oe ¡yo no como mucho! , pero si tengo hambre.

Temari dio un paso cuando una foto cayó de uno de los álbumes, se acacho a recogerla, cuando la vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Kankuro y Gaara se levantaron al ver a su hermana en esa situación, cuando miraron la foto se dieron cuenta de que las lágrimas no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad.

En la foto estaban Temari y Kankuro junto a una cuna donde Gaara estaba recostado, Yashamaru salía solo parcialmente en la foto, a ellos también se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, se abrazaron. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que Gaara habló.

-Temari, ¿Quién saco estas fotos?, no son muchas pero aún así son imágenes que fueron tomadas en el momento más oportuno, todas demuestran la felicidad del momento, como si nada malo hubiera pasado antes… son hermosas.

- Muchas las saqué yo, otras más las saco Yashamaru. – Contestó limpiándose los ojos – lo sé son muy hermosas.

Gaara se limpio también los ojos mientras tomaba la foto en sus manos – quiero conservarla – Temari le dirigió una sonrisa en respuesta.

-¿No quieres conservar esta Gaarita? – dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras movía en su mano una foto.

-De… ¡de donde sacaste eso! ¡Dámela! – Gaara comenzó a correr hacia Kankuro – ¡ustedes dijeron que no sacarían una foto!

-¡Lo siento pero fue necesario! – fue la contestación de Kankuro mientras corría lejos de Gaara, Temari tomo la foto cuando Kankuro paso a lado de ella. Se la devolvió antes de que Gaara la alcanzara, comenzó a reír fuertemente.

En la foto se veía a Gaara frente a un pastel, pero lo que le provoco la risa a Temari era que tenía una orejas de mapache.

Gaara se detuvo de golpe y se quedo parado, Kankuro guardo su distancia - ¿ya no estás molesto Gaarita?

Gaara camino a su escritorio, tomo varias solicitudes y colocó el sello que usaba para marcar las solicitudes aceptadas – más vale que duermas temprano Kankuro, los niños no se cuidan solos – dijo con una risa maliciosa.

-¡No seas malo hermano!

- Ya es tarde contesto Temari – reía aun mas por la cara de Kankuro.

- Esta bien, me voy – dijo con un tono de exageración en su voz, se dio la vuelta y dio un paso para salir cuando se fue de boca al piso

Temari rio aun mas mientras veía que un fino hilo de arena regresaba a la calabaza de Gaara.

Kankuro miro a Gaara con enojo pero después se echó a reír de igual manera que sus hermanos.

Los quiero hermanos – sonrió Gaara.

**Bueno este fue mi fic, espero les guste como dije Me encantan porque cada uno tiene una personalidad totalmente distinta al anterior haciendo que se complementen.**

**Gracias por haberlo leído y agradeceré sus reviews ^^**

**Sayonara n.n**


End file.
